


a room with a view

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Moving, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 'The best part by far, though, was the windows. Floor to ceiling sheets of pristine glass to overlook the whole city.'aka window sex in the new flat





	a room with a view

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

It was perfect, everything they had ever wanted in a home. The light hardwood floors, the high ceilings, the rooftop with a pool and an area for the garden that Phil had always wanted. The best part by far, though, was the windows. Floor to ceiling sheets of pristine glass to overlook the whole city. It was exactly what they had wanted in a home, and after years of working and hustling, it was theirs.

Moving sucked, of course it did, but as they carried box after box in, aided by a moving crew, it felt like it was starting to become real. The space that had been in their heads, and then in mock-up photos and computer simulations, was ready and real under their tired feet.

When the last box was brought in, Dan collapsed on the brand new sofa that had been haphazardly pushed against a wall to make room for the boxes that were piled up everywhere. Phil flopped down next to him and let out a happy sigh.

“It’s finally real,” he said quietly, taking Dan’s hand in his own and watching as the last rays of sunlight dipped behind the city skyline.

Dan hummed softly in acknowledgment. “I know. Doesn’t really feel real yet.” He’d started swiping his finger over the tops of Phil’s knuckles, causing him to let out a breathy sigh of happiness. 

“Takeout and wine?” Phil offered. Even if there had been food in the flat, he knew that neither of them were about to pass on an opportunity to order takeaway.

“Mmm, yes, please. You order, and I’ll try and find our wine glasses.” 

Dan heaved himself off the couch, groaning and mumbling just to be dramatic, but it still brought a smile to Phil’s face.

“Don’t forget to send it to the right address this time!” Dan called as he made his way to the kitchen.

“That was one time!” Phil yelled back, but he made a mental note to make sure it was the new address. He was too hungry to send his takeaway to the new tenants of their old flat.

-

Later in the evening, post Indian food feast, they sat on the floor in front of the expanse of windows and watched as a storm moved its way past the city. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed seconds later by the rumble of thunder that told how close the storm really was to them.

“I bet it would be really nice up on the roof,” Dan said, taking a sip of wine from one of the coffee mugs that they had settled for rather than digging out the fancy wine glasses Kath got them for Christmas.

“‘S nice here, too. I’m not too keen on getting struck by lightning on the first night in our new place.”

Dan snorted in response. “Is that to say that you wouldn’t be opposed to it on a different night?”

Phil shoved him, not bothering to reply. He took a sip out of his own mug and sighed contentedly. They had really done it. This beautiful home was _theirs_. Thoughts of plants he’d do his best to keep alive, a tiny puppy they could chase around, maybe even tiny human feet someday, all flooded his mind, making a subconscious smile come to his face. They could do whatever they wanted to, now, because this was theirs. Five million pounds was a lot, but it was worth it.

Dan shifted beside him, snapping him back to attention. 

There was something else about this flat that had an advantage: they had privacy. No more neighbors right next to their bedroom, nor any other room in the place. They had paid the hefty price to have a penthouse because, for once in their lives, they wanted to be able to be as loud as they wanted and not fear awkward interactions with their neighbors.

The thought settled in Phil’s head, and he couldn’t shake it out. What better way to break the flat in than testing out just how loud they could be?

He reached over Dan’s body to take the half full mug out of his hand and set it out of the way with his own. It was a true testament to the connection between them that Dan didn’t have to ask any questions, just instantly picked up on what was running through Phil’s head. They closed the distance between them swiftly, lips falling into a familiar rhythm. 

Kissing Dan was unlike anything Phil had ever known. He’d kissed people before; tentative and awkward kisses to girls he didn’t really have feelings for when he was still in primary school, snogs and touches in uni with boys and girls, trying desperately to find something, _someone_ , who made him feel like he wasn’t just a bumbling fool.

Dan had entered his life like an absolute whirlwind, making Phil rethink everything he thought he knew about himself and about love. He loved like no one Phil had ever met, with his whole heart and nothing less. Kissing Dan for the first time on the wheel had felt like all the wonky jigsaw pieces of his life were finally falling into place. Kissing him now, in their forever home with their whole future laid out in front of them, was a heady feeling, and Phil let himself get lost in it.

-

It didn’t take long for the kisses to turn into grabbing and pulling and quiet whispers of ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _more_.’ Dan pulled himself over Phil’s lap and sat his weight down on his thighs, tugging at the hum of Phil’s shirt. Phil obliged and when his shirt was off and discarded to the side, he pulled on Dan’s, desperate for skin on skin contact. The air in his lungs was punched out of him as Dan leaned forward and licked a stripe from his collarbone to his earlobe, where Dan nipped lightly. 

“I want to fuck you in front of the window,” Dan breathed on to his neck, making goosebumps break out all over his overheated body.

“Please,” he breathed back, pulling Dan closer to him on instinct.

Dan stayed there for a second, sucking what was surely going to be a pretty purple mark on his neck, and then leaned back out of Phil’s embrace so he could get up and find the lube. The fact that he didn’t even complain about having to get up showed just how affected he was.

-

It was only about four minutes from the time Dan got up to him coming back into the room with the half empty bottle of lube in his hand, but it felt like an eternity. He helped Phil stand and then his hands were immediately on Phil’s belt buckle, patience long gone.

As Dan pulled his jeans and pants down in one swift motion, Phil carded his hand through Dan’s curls, giving a light tug and revealing in the breathy moan that left him.

“God, I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Phil flushed, never quite immune to just how filthy Dan was sometimes. He never ceased to surprise Phil. When he thought Dan would want things rough and dirty, he often opted for slow and sweet. When the moment offered the option for something spicier than plain vanilla, Dan liked to be held and loved gently. Dan’s wild and spontaneous nature never failed to keep Phil on his toes, and it was just one of millions of things he loved about the sweet brunette.

Dan licked a long line up Phil’s erection, giving him a cheeky smile before standing and removing his own jeans. He pulled Phil to him and kissed him deeply. He was so preoccupied, he didn’t hear the pop of the lube cap. The cool liquid running down his crack startled him, but he was soon moaning as Dan traced a finger over his rim before gently pushing in.

He loved when Dan took control of things. Sometimes it was him that did the prep, making sure Dan was stretched and ready before he pushed in, but he almost liked taking even better. Nothing made him feel loved and taken care of quite like Dan fucking him.

-

It didn’t take long before Phil was whining and practically thrashing against Dan, ready to get things going for real. Dan laughed at Phil’s impatient huff of breath and placed a kiss to his forehead.

“Turn around, love,” he whispered, pulling his fingers out and moving Phil to stand in front of the windows.

It was dark and they were so high up it was incredibly unlikely that they could be seen, but even the idea of it was enough to make Phil’s pulse jump a little higher. Exhibitionism was always one of those things they liked to play with, but never anything more serious than a brush against a thigh or that one time Dan gave him a handjob on the train. This was pushing their boundaries without pushing it too far. 

“Ready?” Dan panted behind him into the crease of Phil’s neck, tracing the flushed head of his dick against Phil’s rim.

“God, yes. _Please_ ,” Phil whined, arching his back and pushing his hips back to meet Dan.

No more time was wasted before Dan was pushing in slowly. Phil’s head swam a bit with it, never used to the rush he got from Dan bending him over and just taking what he wanted.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned, not bothering to try and muffle his voice. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Yeah,” Phil replied, not really paying attention to what Dan was saying. All he could think about was the perfect drag of Dan pulling out and then thrusting back in.

After a few shallow thrusts to make sure Phil was completely stretched out, Dan shuffled his feet forward and thrust in sharply, making his breath hitch.

“I love you.” Dan punctuated each word with a deep thrust, and Phil did his best to stay upright, letting the window take the brunt of his weight. He wanted to reply, but Dan was pounding into him at an unrelenting pace, and the only words left in Phil’s brain were ‘ _yes_ ,’ ‘ _Dan_ ,’ and ‘ _more_.’

-

The sky flashed with lightning in front of their eyes, and they could feel the thunder booming all around them, but for once in his life, Phil couldn’t care less about a storm. All he had on his mind was the way that Dan filled him perfectly and how amazing his large hand felt on his leaking cock.

“Dan, please! I’m so close.” The words were garbled and moaned, but Dan understood, because no one in the world knew him like Dan did, so he increased his thrusts and moved his hand faster; soon Phil’s thighs were trembling, and he clenched around Dan as his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

On some level, he could hear and feel Dan reaching his own climax, but his mind was fuzzy with hormones, and all he could do was slump forward on the window, doing his best not to let his legs give out like they wanted to.

“Fuck.” Dan was still inside him, but that was okay. Phil always needed to be held close after sex, so having Dan as close as physically possible in the moments after was perfectly fine with him.

“We’re gonna have to have the windows cleaned. We haven’t even been here 24 hours.”

Dan pulled out slowly and pulled Phil to his chest, wrapping his arms around his naked waist and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Shower first. And maybe more of that curry.”

Phil chuckled and moved so that he could lead Dan to their ensuite bathroom. He was right, cleaning could wait. 

They had forever, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/184228130726/a-room-with-a-view) and view on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1118181437973258241) if you like :)


End file.
